Christmas Nightmare
by Wonder777
Summary: Part Four of the "Secrets of Corrine" series. This is about what was going through her mind that fateful Christmas night where Corrine suffered her greatest humiliation. But also her greatest relief.


_**The fourth story in the "Secrets of Corrine" series. This time, it's Christmas at Foxworth Hall. The ending of Petals on the Wind exploring Corrine's state of mind when everyone at the party learns of her secret she had done everything possible to hide.**_

All the preparations were complete, it was that time of year. When Foxworth Hall would be decked out at it's finest. For as long as she could remember, Corrine Foxworth-Winslow had watched how this dull, dreary place would for one night of the year, become a beautiful palace that could give Heaven a run for its money.

When he was alive, her father Malcolm Foxworth was a tightwad when it came to money. But when it came to Christmas, he was more generous. Bonuses for his workers and staff, nice presents for her and her late brothers, Mal and Joel. He was more human around this time of year.

She loved to watch the workers put up all the little decorations throughout the house. Only the best for the Foxworths, decorations from all around the world. The main tree set up in the middle of the main hall, right between the double staircases that was the trademark of her childhood home. She would often help decorate that one, even in her teens, stood on a ladder and put the angel on on top. It brought a smile to her face.

Now with her mother being disabled by a stroke in recent years among other health problems for someone her age, she was in charge. Finally able to go all out without hearing complaints of how expensive, how sinful it was.

"Mother, this is my party now. If you wish, you may stay in your room with a nurse." Corrine had told Olivia as she was making final touches to her makeup and jewelry. The old woman made it clear of how she disapproved of the dress, giving a disgusted look.

Olivia had on a tasteful dress, the collar almost up to her chin. A brooch left to her from her late mother accentuating it. Unlike Corrine's modern gown which revealed much more. Some cleavage showing and form fitting, too sinful for the old, wheel chair bound woman.

But Corrine had more pressing issues at hand. She had been suspicious of her husband Bart was cheating of her. So she had a detective follow him around and they were confirmed. The other woman was living in town, but often would wear disguises to hide herself. The report came in earlier today, it was in her desk drawer. _Bart has no idea, but I'm waiting until after tonight to confront him._

For some time she had been feeling like he was keeping something from her. Maybe it's payback for me lying about having children with my uncle/half brother. For not being able to give him a child of his own. _As much as I want to, that blasted codicil Daddy left in his will won't allow me._

Everytime she got the confirmation of pregnancy, she would pay a doctor hush money to terminate it. Illegal, but necessary for her to keep the family fortune. It was at least five times by her count, always done when Bart was out of town. Only her 'mother' knew about them.

Bart was in his own bathroom, getting prepared himself. He had ensured his mistress and her son got a little something from him. He had no idea of Corrine's investigation nor of his mistress's true connection to the Foxworths.

Splashing on some of the latest Italian cologne he knew would drive Corrine crazy, Bart looks in the mirror admiring his good looks. How they had held up over the years and the ladies still flocked to him. He hated functions like this, but if it would get more clients in the door of his law firm, so be it. He would rather be by the fire with Corrine in his arms alone.

Corrine finally rolls her mother down to the main hall, the center tree glowing with all the decorations to greet the first guests coming in. Servants taking coats and offering drinks and appetizers to get everyone in the mood. Bart soon comes out, decked out in a tuxedo and slicked back hair. A rose tucked in his lapel and a big smile on his face.

Everything goes perfectly, but Corrine couldn't shake off that feeling when something bad was going to happen. It had stayed with her since learning her youngest daughter, Carrie, had committed suicide with arsenic poisoned doughnuts almost a year earlier. Bart passed it off as depression, urging her to get some help.

It was more than that, she felt like all the lies she so carefully crafted to construct the near perfect house of cards was about to come crashing down around her. There were whispers among the maids earlier of a girl dressed in a green dress with blonde hair rumored to have snuck in earlier. Heading towards the North Wing, but there was no sign of her anywhere on the grounds.

She paid no thought to the rumors of common maids and kept on. Had no idea how right they were, and how that would bring her deception crashing down on everyone's heads and that made Corrine more paranoid. The month before, someone came in and whipped Olivia, then dripping wax into what little hair she had left, leaving a nasty burn on part of her scalp.

It didn't matter, Corrine had already made arrangements to have Olivia sent to a nice, quiet nursing home in less than twenty four hours. Then the place would be all hers at last, without the incessant blabbing from her 'mother' about sin and hell. She put up with enough of that growing up.

"Mother, have you heard the rumors? About someone sneaking in earlier, hiding somewhere in the house?" she asks the old woman who could only communicate by blinking. Olivia blinks once, meaning "yes". The stroke she had a while back cut her communication severely. Though at times, with great effort, she could manage a few words.

 _Blonde haired girl in green? It must have been something the maids created to start something. No matter, must keep the illusion up._ Corrine shook it off and enjoyed the party, the biggest one since she came back to the Hall so long ago. No expense was spared, just like her daddy would have wanted.

Every tick of the clock made her nervous. That sense of forboding grew, Bart even offers to take her to the bedroom so she could rest. But Corrine refuses, and resumes to have more champagne, leaving her tipsy. She had to lean on a chair or Bart to keep balanced.

The grandfather clock chimed midnight and while kissing Bart with a glass in hand, the crowd had their focus to the staircase. Corrine was curious of what got the crowd to steal their attention. _I'm the center of attention_ _here._ Then she sees who was on the stairs.

It was Cathy, dressed in a dress identical to the one she wore that Christmas night long ago where she first met Bart. The same one where her oldest two children were allowed to hide and watch. Everything, even the hair and jewelry was identical. _She must have been the one the staff was whispering about earlier. Somehow she found my jewelry in the bedroom after I came down here to start the party._

Horror fills her, the fact that the illusion that she was forced into by her father had finally caught up with her. But along with that, came a relief that she no longer had to hide the fact she had children. Corrine couldn't help but stand there for a moment in shock.

It was almost like her younger self was standing up there, except for the eyes, Cathy's eyes had a hard look, much like her father's. A look of contempt, rage, and revenge filled them. Corrine takes a glance at Bart, who stood there, mouth gaped open, his bourbon glass slips from his hand, shattering at his feet, the ebony liquid splattering on his expensive Italian shoes.

Why is she even here? Corrine thinks, a thousand thoughts going on at once in her head. _I deserve this, I deserve every bit of venom she spits out of her mouth. Even if it costs me everything, including the money and the madness that this place induces on those who live here. I wish this place would burn to the ground and into the pits of Hell. This is more fitting of the devil himself._

"Merry Christmas everyone," Cathy announces in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "I am the daughter of our host for this evening, Mrs. Corrine Foxworth-Winslow. She also has two sons and an another daughter. From her first marriage to her half uncle." Some in the crowd gasped at what they had just heard. Corrine had children? But by this point in the party, most were too drunk on liquor and champagne to really care.

"The youngest two died because of her. Cory died becaused of poisoned doughnuts while we lived up in the attic, in the rarely used North wing. We had one bedroom, one bath, and not allowed to even leave the room other than to the attic. His twin sister Carrie, escaped with my only remanining brother."

Because of being denied sunshine and fresh air, she never was allowed to grow to full height, ended up killing herself after seeing our mother to give her a wedding invitiation. Your hostess denied she had any children to her face." A look of revenge crosses Cathy's face. She had more, but that would be for a private conversation.

Bart manages to calm the crowd down by saying he hired the woman to play a role in a little Christmas drama. "I invited Miss Dahl (that was Cathy's stage name when she perfromed ballet) here tonight to add a little flair to the party tonight. I am sure some of you remember her from her ballet performances. She is truly a talented actress. Give her a round of applause." Bart begins to lead the crowd into clapping. He had a fake smile on his face while ushering Cathy and his wife into a nearby study while getting the guests to stay. "Make sure they never have an empty glass." he tells the servants.

Just after they enter the study that once was Malcolm's, Olivia is rolled in by a nurse. After the nurse leaves them, Bart was swearing a blue streak at both Corrine and Cathy. "What is all this about? You told me you never had kids Corrine." He was upset of course, blood pressure going through the roof and face red with embarassment.

Corrine sits on the red velvet couch, head in her hands. "She's right." Finally, the truth comes out, "I did have four beautiful children with my first husband, my half uncle. I helped kill my youngest son, but I only wanted to make them a little bit sick...then my youngest daughter kills herself after I rejected her on the street." She was trying to get her words together.

"I only wanted to get them out of the attic after bringing them here after Chris died, I didn't mean to kill them. After I saw the madness of what my father had done. There was only one way to get them out." Corrine had finally let it all out. In a sense, it was a great relief she could finally tell her husband at last.

Bart was in shock by what he just heard. "So, this woman is your daughter?" He tries to be gentle with his wife. "This is all true?" She nods her head, not being able to say anything. Despite his infidelity, he was wanting answers.

"Why couldn't you have told me? I would have taken them as my own. There was no need to hide them." Bart tries to get his wife's attention. hoping for some answers. He had some, but wanted more. He felt betrayed by his wife for hiding this from him. "All this wealth doesn't matter to me." But then he was just as guilty for committing adultery.

It was starting to add up. Corrine buying clothes for children, that Swan Lake costume, the medical encyclopedias, her moments where she would be off in a daydream. Even in her sleep she whispers about someone in the west wing of the house. Then her behavior became even more erratic since Malcolm died.

Cathy then speaks up. "She used arsenic laced doughnuts to make us sick after our grandfather died. He had put a codicil in his will stating that if it's ever found that our mother ever had children by her first marriage, or by any other marriage, she forfeits the inheritance and has to pay back every dime."

Then she forces Corrine's eyes onto hers. "I had been planning a way to get back at you all these years Mother. And the best way with you was to get your man. So I did, seducing him. Finally, I came back here to embarass you throughly. I also have another announcement Mother. I've become your husband's mistress and now I'm carrying his child. I did what you couldn't Mother." A smirk crosses her face, the withered flower was now a steel rose, with thorns that could kill with one touch.

"And yes, Bart, I was the girl who you thought kissed you so long ago. I was an innocent girl that was curious. We did make a key to get out of the room and on one of our trips, I saw you sleeping. Mother told us about you, about all the long trips abroad. She gave us gifts to keep us from the reason why we were locked away." Cathy then turned her anger to the quivering grandmother.

"Good to see you recovered from the whipping I gave you not long ago. And the wax did wonders for your hair. If I only could have gotten tar." Cathy says to Olivia, pulling the wig off her head. Underneath, the old woman was completely bald. She starts to form words, but they wouldn't come.

"Mother, did you know what she did to us while you were out with your precious Bart?" Cathy turns back to Corrine, who was shaking unconsciously. "Or would you want me to go back out and tell your party guests the whole story?"

Corrine was at a loss for words as her daughter went into detail about how they were beaten and starved. How Chris resorted to cutting himself so the twins could drink his blood so they could live. About how Grandmother came in the night and drugged her before putting tar in her hair while they slept.

Cathy looks down at her mother, taking in the sight of her broken and humiliated. She gave a look of smug pride and satisfaction at it. "After all this time since escaping the attic, everything I've done has led up to this moment. This is for Cory and Carrie, who died because of what you had done. All to keep the money Daddy left you. Was it worth all the lies, deception and agony now? WAS IT?" She stared less than an inch from her mother's face and shouted those last two words, spit flying into it.

Bart sat there in horror. No wonder his wife and mistress looked so much alike. The idea made him amlost throw up, and he didn't even know it until now. He loved Corrine but if it weren't for the fact she helped him give his law firm a society boost, he would have had put her in a mental asylum long ago because of her behavior.

Corrine gets up, the walks out the room, seemingly calm. Moments later, someone screams "FIRE!" Everyone runs out, including Bart. Leaving Olivia alone to usher the guests and staff out.

Cathy sees her mother before the huge tree, screaming curses at her father, taking delight in the burning pine. "Curse you Malcolm Foxworth! You and your obsession with your mother and stepmother too! Curse you for using religion to cover it and denying me what everyone wants."

"When it came to me, everything came with a price, every gift was a reminder to keep silent, a token of listening to what your manipulations were making me do. And when I fail, punishment was harsh and painful. You've paved yourself a highway to Hell!" Profanities flew out of her mouth as she released her rage and showed the world how truly mentally unstable she was.

Cathy feels a hand on her arm pulling her away, it was Chris. "We have to get out!" He chokes on the smoke as he pulls her away. In the snow, the guests and Bart were out and shortly after Corrine comes out, pulling off her jewelry and scratching her face, leaving long marks and blood running, staining her beautiful dress.

Corrine didn't want to have any resemblance to Cathy. She digs her manicured nails deep into her face repeatedly in an attempt to do so. First, she learns who her husband's mistress is, then finds out she's going to be a grandmother, and everything she so carefully built now lies around her in ruins. Not one stone upon another.

Bart flies by her, in a frantic pace. Corrine tries to stop him, but he only pauses long enough to say he was going to get her mother, then runs inside. By then the fire truck arrives and puts out the inferno that engulfed Foxworth Hall. Only a few chimneys and the basement remained. The rest was just blackened rubble.

The fire fighters later found Bart and Olivia in the main hall, dead of smoke exhaustion. Seeing them carried out finally made Corrine mentally snap, going into hysterics. After doctors examine her facial injuries, they offer her plastic surgery, but she refuses, Corrine was transferred to a psychiatric hospital for treatment. The courts declared her mentally incompetent to be held criminally responsible.

Everyone thought Cathy's appearance was an act, nothing more or less. Like Bart said, an actress he hired to add a special touch for the party. So nobody really thought if the allegations were true, considering most of the guests were already drunk from all the alcohol served them.

Corrine's share of Malcolm's will would be safe, having been added on as part of Olivia's inheritance from her side of the famly right after Malcolm's death by a different lawyer, with nobody else's knowledge. It would be years before this would be found out. Olivia had always thought that his codicil was unneccessary and uncalled for.

So she did this to protect her adopted daughter. Olivia did have a heart, but Malcolm made it cold and this was a small way to get her revenge. Having to be in a loveless marriage and his cheating ways with women, in complete opposition to what he preached about women and their wicked ways.

 ** _Should I do a final chapter about her and Cathy in "If There Be Thorns" when they were locked in the basement by John Amos and what was said between them (at least my idea)? The book didn't give details, but it was said that Cathy was able to forgive Corrine just before she died. What did Corrine tell her, and what made Cathy not kill her then? Let me know._**


End file.
